Pokémon Black & White- A New Adventure
by C1NGL
Summary: The is a brand new Pokémon Adventure in the Unova region. Join Drake Waterson and his good friend Ashley Johnston as they start their Pokémon Journey's. They will encounter Pokémon they have never seen before and make new friends. It's all just a mystery in the world of Pokémon. This story is based 1 year after Pokémon Black & White. Changes will be added in the region.


**(Here is my first Pokémon story. Some of the characters are my own doing. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.)**

"It's today, today has finally come," yelled Drake as he leaped from his bed, "today is my 10th birthday, which also means, I START MY Pokémon Journey."

"Yes my dear, I wonder what fabulous Pokémon are awaiting you," said Drake's Mum as she walked in the door with a basket of washing.

"Oh, that's easy Mum, I've seen them on TV, I'll have the choice of a Snivy, an Oshawott or a Tepig," replied Drake closing his eyes and thinking of the wonderful Pokémon, "I just don't know what to choose."

"Well you better hurry up, Ashley just called saying she's waiting for you at the door of Professor Juniper's Lab," hurried Drake's Mum.

Drake packed up his bag, put on his cap and smelt the wonderful fresh air.

"Today is a brilliant day to start my journey," complimented Drake. He then rushed up the path to Professor Juniper's Lab.

He started to see the lab, and his best friend Ashley awaiting his arrival. Ashley has been his best friend since pre-school. She had long shining brown hair and her eyes had the colour of a chestnut tree.

"What took you so long, I've been waiting here for ages," moaned Ashley.

"Sorry, my alarm was broken and I woke up a bit late," replied Drake putting his hands behind his back. They then walked in and were accompanied by Professor Juniper.

"Well hello there," smiled Prof. Juniper, "You must be Drake and Ashley, well do we have some shining Starter Pokémon for you today." Prof. Juniper led them into her Main Research Facility, where she was handed a glass cylinder shaped container which held 3 Pokéballs.

"Well here are your 3 choices, Snivy come on out," said Prof. Juniper as she flung the Pokéball up in the air. With a sudden click out came the Pokémon.

"Wow, you look very sly," complimented Drake.

"Awwwww, you just look so adorable," complimented Ashley. Snivy just smiled at their remarks.

"Here is your second choice, Oshawott come on out," said Juniper and she flung the Pokéball up in the air.

"Hmmm, you have courage in your eyes, you seem very confident," complimented Drake.

"Awwwww you look so cute as well," complimented Ashley. Oshawott started blushing and hid its face with its schelchop.

"And here is your final choice, Tepig come on out," said Juniper and out came their third and final choice.

"You seem fired up and ready for battle," complimented Drake.

"Awwwww, you look so adorable I could just squeeze you," complimented Ashley. Tepig gave a small and curious laugh.

"Hmmmmmm, they look so awesome, but, it's just a tough desistion," said Drake looking closely at the Pokémon.

"Professor, I've decided," yelled Ashley, "I'm choosing Snivy." Snivy leaped into the air and landed in Ashley's arms and started hugging her.

"Snivy-Sniv-Snivy (We'll be the best of friends)," said Snivy hugging Ashley.

"Awww, you seem happy too," replied Ashley giving out a laugh. Tepig just stood there shaking in horror, while Oshawott fell onto the ground.

"Hmmm," moaned Drake, "I've decided."

"Well who have you chosen?" questioned Ashley

"I've chosen Oshawott," yelled Drake with happiness. Oshawott got up of the ground and cleaned its schelchop, then jumped up I the air.

"Osh-Osha-Osha-Osha-wott (Yeah, thank you so much, we'll become the best of friends)" said Oshawott jumping up and down.

"Alright Oshawott, you're my first Pokémon," cheered Drake. Oshawott was so happy, it jumped up and landed on Drake's shoulder and pointed towards the front door.

"Ok Oshawott, let's start our Pokémon Journey," yelled Drake as he leaped into the air.

So Drake and Ashley have chosen their first Pokémon, Oshawott and Snivy. Though Tepig seems lonely now, our heroes journey begins.

TO BE CONTINUED

**(Well that was my first chapter, what do you think. Review :3)**

**Question: What was your Pokémon Starter choice? (Answer in the Comments)**


End file.
